


i put you out the way i fell in.

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Conversations, Horny Teenagers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manic Episode, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Prompt:  Can you write Sander being manic and being hyper sexual and how him and Robbe navigate that?
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	i put you out the way i fell in.

There's no way Robbe would have known so he tries not to blame himself too much. It's just he hadn't really known the signs of Sanders mania, they didn't discuss it that much in detail. He knew a couple things here and there and he knew being hypersexual was one of them but Sander was always sexual. He's a 19 year old boy, being horny all the time was like his job so Robbe hadn't expected anything was wrong. But looking back, maybe there were some things. 

About a week ago when Sander came over in the early evening, he wanted to have sex. And they never had sex unless it was really early or really late because they had some kind of courtesy for Robbe's roommates but Sander was just really horny. He kept kissing on Robbe's neck and Robbe giggled telling Sander to wait a couple hours. 

Sander pulls back from his neck and gives him a kiss and looks in his eyes, "You're so beautiful." 

"So are you" Robbe smiles. 

Sander moves to lie on top of Robbe and Robbe squeals, "You're hard, Sander."

"Well yeah, you look really good today. You know you wearing my shirts does that to me."

"I know but wait until after dinner, okay?" 

And they do wait until after dinner and Robbe should of known something was up when Sander kept rambling to Milan and Zoe at the dinner table. Robbe assumed Sander was trying to distract himself from his hormones but looking back, Robbe can see that wasn't it. 

When they got to the room, Sander wasted no time in kissing Robbe and pulling his clothes off, finally having sex. But once they get in the shower about a half hour later, Sander was ready to go again. 

"Baby, we just did. You're trying to ruin me or something?" He jokes. 

"One more." Sander pleads, his hands clasped together. 

"You're so horny today. We can in the morning." He compromises with a kiss. 

Sander doesn't sleep much that night and Robbe only knows because he didn't get cuddled much. Robbe wakes up out of his sleep around 5 in the morning and sees Sander at his desk.

"Baby, what are you doing?" He groans. 

"Drawing you."

"Come back to bed." He says half asleep.

"Not tired."

"Please. Cuddle." Robbe whines. Sander crawls into bed without much protest and Robbe smiles and sinks into his arms but Sander just stares into oblivion until Robbe wakes up a couple hours later after the sun has risen. 

"Morning." Robbe smiles, giving him a kiss. 

"You're so beautiful when you sleep." 

Robbe rolls his eyes and sits up, wiping his eyes. He pulls the blanket down and swats Sanders dick, "Wake him up"

Sander laughs, "You're ready?"

"I said in the morning, didn't I?" 

Sander sits up, pushing Robbe down on the bed and climbs on top of him. They have sex twice before they finally make it out of bed a couple hours later. 

.

Robbe starts to figure things are off when Sander won't stop asking him throughout the week. It's unlike Sander to be so insistent. 

"I need you so bad" Sander groans into his neck, grinding onto Robbe.

"Sander, I said not today. We've had so much sex this week, I need a break."

"Just one more time." He begs

Robbe pulls Sander up from his neck and holds him by his jaw, "Seriously Sander. Stop asking me, I said no already. What's gotten into you? It's like you cant control yourself."

"Sorry." He apologises and rolls off of Robbe and lies flat on the bed. "Fuck Robbe, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just relax." He says kissing his cheek. "Let's watch a movie."

Sander agrees and they both cuddle each other during the film until Sander says halfway through the movie, "I think I'm going to go on a walk" 

"What? Now?" 

Sander nods and gets out of bed, "I'm feeling antsy, I'll come back and we can finish." 

Robbe nods though he's confused and accepts Sanders kiss as his boyfriend leaves the apartment. Robbe stares at the door in confusion wondering what's with all the weird antics. He stares into space for a solid seven minutes before his brain starts turning and he starts wondering if this may be a manic episode. 

He immediately pulls out his phone and looks it up, 

signs of manic episode:

_easily distracted_

_decreased need for sleep_

_talking a lot or with pressured speech_

_increased desire for sex_

Robbe's breath hitches in his throat reading all the warning signs and Sander ticked off every box. He tried his best to not panic. He just takes a couple of breaths and gives Sander a call

"Hello?"

"Hi Sander, where are you?"

"I'm not sure, just walking"

"Okay, do you think you could come back. I miss you." He says being as gentle as possible. 

"You're so sweet, Robbe. Yeah, yeah I'll come back. Going to get some ice cream first and then I'll come see you." He says and hangs up. 

As Robbe waits for Sander, he looks up how to cope when a loved one is in an episode and some things manic people shared that might help them in times of crisis.

When he hears the front door unlock, he jumps out of bed and opens his bedroom door and sees Sander kicking his shoes off at the door. He runs to him, wrapping his arms around him, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sander chuckles scooping his ice cream into his mouth and follows Robbe back to his bedroom. "I bought some people some ice cream."

Robbe just pulls Sander down to sit beside him, "Can I ask you something?" 

Sander nods.

"Have you been taken your medication?" 

"Um yeah. Why?"

"Sander, I think you're having an episode right now. That's why you want to have sex so much."

"I just love you actually and I like sleeping with you" He says condescending. 

"Yeah but it's more than usual."

"Robbe, I'm fine" He insists. "Relax." He says, playing the movie again that's paused on the screen, "Are we going to keep watching?" 

He nods, "Just give me a minute" Robbe steps outside of his room and closes the door behind him and pulls his phone out to send Sanders mom a text. 

_hey, I think sander is having an episode. I googled some stuff but wanted to ask you if there's anything I should be doing. should I take him back home?_

_hi robbe, thanks for telling me. are you sure, what are the signs you've gotten? if you think you can handle it, he can stay at yours. staying with him will be super reassuring so he's not lonely, he gets a bit antsy and likes to go on long walks. If you could join him for that, that'll be nice. Don't have any serious conversations, anything that might make him upset._

_Okay yeah, he's just haven't been sleeping, talking constantly, bad attention span, everything._

_Yeah Robbe, he's probably in an episode, he usually comes down after a week of that where he gets really tired and quiet and just wants to sleep. Just let him do that, he'll be okay. You can always give me a call if you're worried. I trust you to care of my baby._

Before Robbe can craft out a message, his bedroom door swings open and Sander ask what's taking so long. He looks down at the phone in Robbe's hand, spotting his mother's name on the screen "Are you texting my mother?" He ask confused. 

Robbe drops his phone and gives a short nod and a kiss to his lips 

"Why?"

"Just wanted to."

"What did you say?" Sander ask reaching for the phone but Robbe steps back. 

"I'll just tell you what I said." He compromises. "I just asked her how do I take care of you during an episode"

Sander rolls his eyes, "Told you I'm fine."

"But you're not, Sander."

"Fuck off. Why can't you trust me? I'm not a child." He says as he goes back into the room and collapses on the bed. Robbe takes a couple of deep breaths and tries not to get upset. He can't take things personally. 

He walks in his room and closes the door behind himself, "I love you, okay? Im just trying to look out for you. Do you want to finish the movie?"

Sander shrugs and they watch the remaining of the movie, the most still and quiet Sanders been all week.

When the movie ends and the couple starts getting ready for bed, Sander feels himself getting hard watching Robbe change. 

"Robbe" He says softly touching himself under the blanket. He turns around to look at Sander as throws a t shirt over his head, "Hmm?"

"Are you going to hate me if I ask can we have sex tonight?" 

Robbe sighs, "Baby, I told you earlier. I'll see how I'm feeling tomorrow."

Sander nods and Robbe crawls into bed, "Are you going to cuddle me?"

"Well, I have a boner so give me a minute"

Robbe lies on his side and waits for Sander to wrap his arms around him. He then starts hearing small noises and turns around to look and sees Sanders hand moving under the blanket, getting himself off.

Robbe tries not to feel bad, he's sexually exhausted this week and he shouldn't feel guilty that his boyfriend had to masturbate when he's lying beside him. He just lies there and waits for him to finish. Once he does, and cleans himself up, Robbe sighs in relief when Sander finally pulls Robbe back into his chest.

.

The next morning, Robbe is surprised to find Sander still passed out beside him. Sander has been up before him every time Robbe woke up this week. He crawls from out of his arms and goes to make them some breakfast. He returns to the room and Sander is still asleep Robbe is starting to get a bit concerned but doesn't bother to wake him up. Around noon, Sander ruffles in the bed and gets up to use the restroom.

When he comes back, Robbe says, "I made you breakfast."

"Not hungry." He mutters, crawling back under the blanket and Robbe understands he's coming down into his depression. It last about another four days and Robbe is absolutely exhausted. Even though, he doesn't have to do much but let Sander sleep and occasionally give him something to eat, it's still emotionally draining but when he wakes up one morning to Sander drinking a tea beside him in bed, an insatiable amount of relief washes over him as he leans over to wrap his arms around him. 

"I'm sorry." Sander says first thing.

"Why?" Robbe ask sitting up. 

"I shouldn't have been here when that all happened. Sorry."

Robbe shrugs, "It's okay, I would have to see it sometime, right? I need to learn how to care for you when it happens."

"That's not your job though."

"It is, you're my boyfriend and I need to make sure you're okay."

Sander nods and Robbe clears his throat, "You um--we should talk though. Like about your sex drive..." Robbe starts. 

Sander groans, "I'm sorry. It gets bad, you already know I'm always horny and in an episode, it's just worst."

"Well, what did you before me to deal with it?" 

"Well, I was with Britt..."

"But when she wasn't there?"

"A lot of porn." He admits. "I'm sorry if it was a lot, it's hard to control myself."

Robbe nods, "It was a lot. I don't know how to feel about it. I feel like I should say yes because I'm your boyfriend. Like you shouldn't have to masturbate when I'm right there. But I was so tired, Sander. We were having sex like twice a day and you wanted more. I just needed some time. It's like whatever we did wasn't enough and it made me a little uncomfortable when you kept begging if I've already said no."

Sander just stares down at the floor, feeling a pang in his chest, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I don't want to make you uncomfortable ever. It's okay if you say no, you don't have to feel pressured to do something because I'm sick, I never want you to feel like that."

"What do I do? Like when it happens again?" 

"I mean, if it's really bad and you don't want to be around me ---"

"Hey, hey." Robbe interrupts sitting up on his knees and wrapping his arms around him, "It's not that, I always want to be around you, okay?"

"But if it is too much, you can ask my mom to take me home. But I'll be fine if you say no, seriously. It means I might start masturbating more or watching porn as long as you're okay with me doing that here. But if you feel like its getting too much, keep rejecting me, I'll be okay. Trust me. It's more about the release than anything so I'll figure it out. It's more important to me that you feel safe with me."

Robbe turns Sander to look at him and gives a gentle kiss to his lips, "I love you."

"Love you." He pecks his lips. "Thank you for taking care of me."

**Author's Note:**

> please dont use any of this to educate yourself on mania, do your own research. k thx  
> vearthling.tumblr.com


End file.
